


Eternal Love

by MajijoGangstas



Category: Majisuka Gakuen
Genre: AKB48 - Freeform, F/F, Feelings, Hot, Love, Majisuka Gakuen - Freeform, Pain, Passion, Sex, rappappa, sado - Freeform, yuko - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 10:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajijoGangstas/pseuds/MajijoGangstas
Summary: Sado's heart is filled with sorrow, forgetting how many times she has to hide her sadness... watching Yuko enjoying her life, powerless, since they broke up. Everything feels so different, and Sado doesn't want to lose her once again, knowing that it's her last chance to get her back and build a new future together.





	Eternal Love

The Rappappas were in the streets at night, beating up some yankiis. Mostly the Four Heavenly Queens were doing it, Sado sometimes using her fists as a cover when some people were coming out of nowhere, Yuko walking next to her or just behind with her cool leader posture. 

Shibuya : Maaan, he didn’t turn up last night..! (Sending messages on her device) 

Black : (little smile, arm around Gekikara’s waist) He dumped you ? 

Gekikara : (kissing her) Are you mad Shibuya ?? Hahahaha !!!!

Torigoya : Noo wayyy !! You should go to him and massage his cock !

All laughed hard.

Sado : (laughing) Where that shit is coming from ??!! 

Yuko : Hahaha !! Everytime there’s a problem the girl comes up with that !! 

Shibuya : Girl I can’t always massage his stick either ! 

Yuko : Sure, you’ll have a misshapen jaw ! (laughing)

Shibuya : Yeah, paying a dentist is expensive you know I don’t fuckin have time for that ! (Laughing) 

Torigoya : Maybe he just jerked off too much while thinking of you and just couldn’t make it !

Sado : Hahahaha !!!! 

Yuko : He drowned in his sea !! 

All laughed hard again. 

Shibuya : Seriously guys I sent him 100 texts and this asshole is not answering !! (Doing useless stuff on her device) 

Black : Damn you’re worser than a stalker !! (Laughing)

Gekikara : You’re really mad HAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!

Shibuya : Yeah I am, it’s pissing me off dammit !!!!! (Kicking a big bag that was in front of a house they were passing) 

Old lady : Hey little miss, what did my bag do to you ???!!! Is that how you respect people’s things ????!!!! Put it back !!!!

Shibuya : Fuck ya ol cunt !!!!!! 

Old lady : You miserable irrespectuous delinquent !!!!

Shibuya : (coming close to the aged woman, doing her queen b) What’s your beef dammit ??????!!!!!! Don’t burst my balls bitch !!!!!!!!!!!!! My boyfriend cheated on me I’m mad !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Old lady : I don’t care, it’s not my business !!!!!!!!!! Is that a reason to mess the streets up and kick people’s stuff ?????!!!!! It’s really shameful for a young lady like you !!!!!!!!!!! Where are your parents ??????!!!!!!

All laughed hard, clapping.

Shibuya : HO you’re gonna shut the fuck up or I’ll send you to the cemetary !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Was about to hit her, Yuko and the others trying to hold her back) I’m not 18 anymore okay, you know how old I am ????????!!!!!!!! 

Yuko : Shibuya calm down !!!! 

Shibuya : WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE YOU SHIT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU DON’T KNOW WHERE I FUCKIN COME FROM, SO GO WASH YOURSELF INSTEAD YOU STINK !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Old lady : (shocked) You… You are out of your mind, how dare you talk to an old woman like me like this..??????!!!!!! You’re a savage, a demon !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shibuya : I TALK TO YOU ANY WAY I WANT CODFISH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! COME HERE, I’M GONNA SMASH YOU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! COME ON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU DON’T SCARE ME !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Old lady : I’m gonna call the police !!!!!!!!!

Shibuya : YEAH YEAH AND GET SHAGGED DEEP BY THEM, COPS LOVE OLD CUNTS LIKE YOU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Old lady : (very shocked) You… aaah…!!!! (was about to faint) 

Shibuya : (spat almost at her feet, making her jump) IT’S RUBBISH LIKE YOU WHO COSTS US A LOT IN THIS FUCKIN SOCIETY !!!!!!!!!!!!!! SO DIE BITCH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Old lady : (scared by looking at Shibuya’s spit) AAAAAA..AAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

All laughed hard, Black, Gekikara, Sado and Torigoya clapping while laughing. They left.

Yuko : (putting the bag back, polite) We’re really sorry… please excuse my friend ! (joining her Rappappas, little smile)

Old lady : (fell to the ground, watching them leaving, still shocked, trying to get calm) W..What is doing… What is doing the Japanese education about these homeless kids..!!!!!!!!!!!! What is wrong with you Japan !!!!!!!!!!!! I don’t recognize my poor country anymore..!!!!!!!!!!! (crying) Please god… save us from this youth..!!!!!! Save uuus..!!!!!!!!! 

A few secs after, the Rappappas were recalling about the altercation with Shibuya and the lady, while walking.

Shibuya : You’ve seen her face ??!! (Imitating the old lady) You miserable irrespectuous delinquent !!!

Yuko : She reminded me of my grandma, but mine was nice !! This one I don’t know where she comes from but…

All laughed hard. 

Black : And she thought Shibuya was a teenager hahaha !!! 

Shibuya : (famous little smile) Tss, the fuck she thinks I am, her grandaughter or what ??!! She got alzeihmer that old trash !!! 

Gekikara : HAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!! 

Torigoya : If she knew how we were as teenagers, she would be dead right away !!! (Laughing) 

Shibuya : Yeah, her husband is not banging her anymore, with an old rotten banana at this age it’s dead !! She’s frustrated !!

All laughed hard.

Yuko : You killed me, it’s like this you know !!! (making gestures) BVVRRRRRT..!!!!

Black : Hahahahaha !!!!!!!

All laughed hard for a few mins until they saw a 12 men gang sat on wall, playing music on a loudspeaker. These ones noticed the girls and smiled, calling them, some smoking. The Rappappas quickly joined them, Shibuya talking with a few members, seductive… Black and Gekikara talking with other members too, kissing, showing affectionate gestures to each other. Torigoya with her natural attitude and talk towards guys, amusing them, and Yuko who was talking with 5 members, 2 being the boss and vice boss. Yuko was smoking, coughing a little, laughing, the guys smiling or laughing too with her, a little seductive. Sado, who was looking at the others, a little away from them, glanced at Yuko, thinking, a bit sad… and with good reason. She didn’t like how guys were turning around the Majijo boss, it was hurting her. She knew that Yuko was really attractive, talking a lot and that many people would die to date her or anything but she couldn’t take it… she didn’t want anybody getting too close to her. Unfortunately, she couldn’t help but watched her being once again seduced, few meters from her, heavy-hurted. She was often suffering, crying in silence, smiling forcibly in front of her friend or people around, not to show her pain. And here it was, the leader of the gang starting to get closer to Yuko, just like his friend.

Leader : (speaking softly) You’re really funny…. (face close to Yuko)

Yuko : (little smile) You too…. 

Leader : What about going behind…? (nodding towards a wall near them, at a few meters away from the others, smiling)

Yuko : Yeah…. (smiling)

They kissed each other, for a while, Sado noticing them, hurt, looking away.  
The leader smiled at his vice boss, this one talking to the other members. Sado came to Yuko who was holding hands with the guy, the Rappappa boss talking brieftly to her, serious.

Yuko : Sado, I don’t want to be disturbed okay ? You’re in charge. 

Sado : Ok…

Yuko : I won’t be long.

The 2 left, Sado turning to the girls. As everyone was absorbed into their conversations, she took a quick look behind her, hurt, hearing Yuko getting fucked. 

Yuko : Aaahhhh..!!!! Yees..!!!!! 

Leader : You feel it ???!!! It’s deep, right..??!! (Kissing while fucking her hard) Damn..!!!!!! 

Yuko : Yes..!!!!!!! Oohhh fuck aaaaahhhhhh !!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEESSSSS..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Leader : You like my big cock..!!!!!! 

Yuko : AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Leader : You’re so good, damn..!!!!!!!! Your pussy..!!!!!! OHH BABE..!!!!!! AAHHH..!!!!!!!!! HUNGH !!!!!!!!!!!!! YEESS, LIKE THIIIS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sado wanted to cry inside. She couldn’t see them but guessed that the guy was fucking Yuko quite hard against this wall. And everytime it was like that… It took 15 mins and when Yuko came back, Sado didn’t show anything as usual but once again, noticed that her friend was still holding hands with this guy. She knew how much Yuko was suffering but to her the pain was bigger than it seemed cause Yuko was dating more than usual, having a new partner every 3 days. Meeting new people, having experiences was a part of her personality but it didn’t explain why her friend was acting that way. If she keeps going downhill like this, she’ll break Shibuya and Torigoya’s records very soon ! What was the most important for Sado was to see her happy, enjoying her life cause when she wasn’t, it was all the Rappappas who were sad and depressed… but still, not this way. Maybe she enjoyed it somehow, if it made her feel a little better at the time but for Sado, it was too much.  
The vice boss knew she couldn’t hide her pain forever but she couldn’t find enough courage to talk to her friend. Everyone decided to leave, Yuko and the leader walking ahead of the others, kissing, Sado feeling even more hurt, watching them with their hands in each other’s back pockets pants. They came around their Rappappa hangar, the gang and the girls talking to each other, staying a little away from Yuko and the leader. 

Leader : See you tomorrow babe…. (kissing, smiling) 

Yuko : Yeah…. (kissing, smiling) 

Leader : (whispering) We’ll go to my place…. (kissing) 

Yuko : (whispering) Okay…. (kissing) 

They were hugging each other tightly, kissing for a while, sensual, Sado fixing Yuko. The leader finally left with his gang and Sado was relieved. Again, days after, new leaders were with Yuko, kisses, touches in front of Sado’s eyes. Another guy picked her up, Sado surprising them doing it in his tuned car, Yuko on his top, when they came back in the late night. 

7 days later with the same guy……. 

Leader : I’m gonna screw you so hard…. (smiling, biting his lip, kissing) 

Yuko : Oh really…? (smiling, kissing) 

Leader : (whispering) Wanna come for a midnight swim tonight…? 

Yuko : (whispering) Yeah…. sure…. 

Leader : (whispering) Can’t wait to see you naked…. (kissing) 

Yuko : (whispering) I’m already excited…. (kissing) 

Leader : Damn I want you so much right now…. (kissing) 

Yuko : (smiling) Wait a bit and we’ll have fun…. (kissing) 

Sado clenched her fists, she couldn’t bear it anymore, she really was about to cry. As Yuko left the guy, the Majijo boss noticed that Sado was looking blankly at the ground, sad. 

Yuko : Sado..?? 

Sado : It’s nothing..!! (Trying to smile) I’ll see you later !! (She quickly left) 

Yuko, sad, wondered what was tormenting her friend and stayed there, immobile. The day after, the Rappappas were waiting for Yuko at their usual spot, all laughing, but when Sado saw this one showing up with the same guy as the day before she already knew that it’d be another stab. A few hours later the guy left Yuko and this one came to Sado, smiling as usual, looking at her, hands in pockets. 

Yuko : He’s really a good guy, I think it’s.. 

Sado : STOP !!!!!!!!! 

PAF !!!!!!! 

She slapped her. 

Yuko : (surprised) What the..???!!! 

She looked at her friend and noticed her crying. Her expression suddenly turned into sadness too. 

Sado : DON’T..!!!!! DON’T DO THAT IN FRONT OF ME EVERYTIME !!!!!!!

Yuko looked at her, still surprised, shocked, not understanding anything. Sado left, running away, crying. Black, Gekikara, Shibuya and Torigoya who were in a corner, talking, were shocked too, not understanding neither and sad to see their vice boss like that. When they saw her two hours later, they looked for explanations. 

Shibuya : Ho Sado, girl why you slapped Yuko ??!! 

Gekikara : What did she do ??!! 

Torigoya : That was violent Sado-san !! My heart jumped !! I was like oh my god !! 

Sado : Is she… Is she… Is she mad at me..? (Tears coming out) 

Torigoya : Well… you know… 

Shibuya : You slapped her of course she’s not okay !! No one has to slap Yuko-san !! We were all shocked too, holy shit !! Girl you.. 

Black : (cut in, serious) What is it Sado ?! 

Gekikara : Yeah, what happened ?! 

Shibuya : Looks like that was a serious shit between you !! 

Sado : I… I didn’t want to hit her..!! I regret it..!!! This is my fault..!! Yuko-san..!!!! (crying) I’m sorry !!!!! 

Torigoya : (trying to comfort her) Well, she’s probably not getting why you did it all of a sudden but don’t worry, it’ll be fine !! 

Shibuya : You fought over a guy or what ??!! 

Sado : No, but… I can’t stand… seeing her with them..!!

Shibuya : Maaan, what the fuck you still like her ???!!! 

Torigoya : No wayyy !!!! 

Black : Really ????!!!! 

Gekikara : HAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!! SADO-SAN IN LOVE WITH YUKO-SAN AGAIN !!!!!! HAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!!!!! Hem… sorry.

Torigoya : Oooh sweetie that’s so cuute, you’re gonna make me cry..!! 

Shibuya : (smiling, teasing) The flame never went out right ?! Aah, Sado ! We’re not surprised… 

Torigoya : You should tell her !!!

Gekikara : Maybe you did ????

Sado : No… I want, but..!! Since we broke up… she’s… different… she’s dating guys..!! This is too much, it’s killing me..!!!

Black : Yes, but what matters is what she really wants. She’s trying to find happiness… Sado, YOU are her happiness ! 

Gekikara : Yeah, we can’t imagine her being with someone other than you !! You’re meant for each other, it has always been like that, it can’t be differently !! 

Shibuya : No hey, seriously girl, stop her I don’t want her breaking my records !! It freaks me out ! 

All laughed hard.

Black : The girl doesn’t even care about them actually, she’s only concerned about her fuckin records !! Do the fuck you want but just don’t touch my records (laughing) !!

Shibuya : Noo but girl, I’ve got a reputation to maintain ho ! (laughed) I AM the bitch, she’s not !!

All laughed before to keep quiet a few secs, looking at Sado, thinking. 

Shibuya : You know……. we envy you, Sado. (little embarrassed smile)

Sado looked at her, not understanding. 

Shibuya : You chose her, Yuko… since the beginning… We all want to be with her actually ! 

Torigoya : Yees, who wouldn’t anyway ??? Yuko-san is really attractive, not only with her looks !! 

Black : She’s surexcited all the time… (smiling) positive… and funny… 

Gekikara : She makes us happy… even when we’re not she tries to make us laugh… cheering us up, always !!

Torigoya : Yuko not smiling is like AKB48 without its theater !!! The world breaks down !! 

Shibuya : Oh ! Ho you said something smart for once in your life, let’s give a clap !! (smiled)

Torigoya : (laughing while playfully hitting her) Shut uup..!

Shibuya gave playful quick taps on her arm, smiling.

Black : (continued) We’re all in awe of her… but we know that it’s impossible… and we realized it when we met her the first time… She needs someone who’s really deeply in love with her… 

Shibuya : All of us here don’t love her as much as you do, Sado… 

Sado looked at them, touched. 

Torigoya : You’re still the one who’s the closest to her… When you’re together it’s like 2 connected souls ! 

Sado : (teary eyed) Everytime I see her, I’m near her, I’m talking or laughing with her… I feel her smile… lighting up my heart. (Thinking about Yuko smiling) I love her..!!!! I don’t want to lose her again..!!! She’s all what I have !! I don’t want to be away from her..! 

Black : Aah… why you two broke up… you’re the only one who can make her happy, she deserves to be with you Sado… 

Sado : I’ll do anything, I’ll die if I have to…

All looked at her, not saying anything, moved.

She left, staying near Majijo’s area, determinated, trying to call Yuko but hearing her voicemail instead. She saw this one a few mins later with the guy when she came back, the 2 kissing sensually next to their hangar. They kissed more rapidly and Sado was a little afraid they’d fuck inside, though Yuko never did that with strangers. Regarding how the 2 were in sexual urge now and haven’t had their time today, it wasn’t impossible but that was against Yuko’s ethic. Anywhere else yes, excepted into Rappappa’s place. But Sado could breathe, Yuko stuck to it. 

Leader : You’re a true girl…. gorgeous…. (necking her) 

Yuko : Careful…. I’m dangerous…. 

Leader : I want to put a baby into you right away…. (kissing) Mmm…. 

Yuko : Wow…. it’s deep…. (kissing) 

Leader : I’m kiddin…. (kissing) but I’m really in love with you…. 

Yuko : Me too…. (kissing) 

Leader : I’m gonna go…. (kissing) 

Yuko : Okay, see you at the club in 2 hours…. (kissing) 

Leader : Yeah…. 

Yuko watched him leaving, smiling. She was about to leave and noticed Sado. 

Yuko : Ah !! Sado ! 

Sado : (a bit embarrassed) Yuko… 

Yuko : (smiling) Should I protect myself this time or..?? 

Sado : I..I’m sorry..!! Yuko !! I have to talk to you..!! 

Yuko stopped smiling, guessing that her friend was serious. Sado entered in their hangar, Yuko following her. She locked the door. 

Yuko : All right. What’s wrong ?! 

Sado : There’s something that I… I… (looking at Yuko, eyes contact) Yuko……. why are you seeing him..??!! 

Yuko : Eh ??? 

Sado : This guy… why… 

Yuko : (smiling) What’s that, Sado ? Are you afraid that he could use me ?? Don’t worryyy, I keep my eyes wide open !! (Smiled) 

Sado : Whether it’s him or all the guys next… none of them deserve to be with you !! 

Yuko : I like how much you’re concerned about my life, but I know what my intuition tells me. I told you, don’t worry there’s no danger ! 

Sado : That’s not that !!!! 

Yuko looked at her, surprised to see her sad expression. 

Sado : Yuko, I want us to go back to the way it was..!!!! 

Yuko looked at her with the same expression that Sado had right now, feeling hurt for her friend. 

Sado : (teary eyes) I want you to come back to me..!!! Because I love you !!!!! I always did !!!!!! I just can’t stand it… when you’re away from me… All these years being close to you… it just kills me to see you meeting these guys around !!! I’m crying inside… everyday I cry !!!! I can’t see my life without you !!! I want to be… the only one by your side..!!!

Yuko : (talking slowly, trying to think, looking anywhere else excepted at her) I left you Sado… I… can’t… 

Sado : I know why you’re doing that..!!! It’s because of what I did before !!!! I hurt you..!!!! (tears coming out) I hurt you so much..!!!! I’m really sorry !!!!!! 

Yuko : (moved) Sado… 

Sado : It’s too painful..!!! (crying) DON’T TELL ME YOU’RE HAPPY LIKE THAT..!!!!!!! I KNOW YOU’RE SAD AND IT HURTS ME EVEN MORE..!!!!!! IT’S MY FAULT..!!!!! Ending up with guys..!!!! (shaking her head, hurt, still crying) You can’t become like this, it can’t be..!!!!! Nooo..!!!!!! Please..!!!!!

Yuko : (choosing her words precisely, thoughtful) You know… I needed to experience something different… even if it was weird at the beginning, (little smile) but I felt like it’d be good for me. Yeah… I had to release that pain too somehow… I’m not gonna deny that I’m not happy this way, but it helped, it’s kind of a drug I need. Guys are funny, we laugh a lot actually ! (looking at her) But… they can’t replace you, never, and I know it since we first met you and me. You’re the only one… Our relationship is so special… it can’t be changed. I still love you too, Sado… I’m really sorry, you went through a lot with me…

Sado : Yuko… 

Yuko : (face close to her, speaking softly) I hate… when you’re being so hesitant… (smiling)

Sado smiled and slowly, the 2 girls kissed each other. As soon as their lips met again it was like nothing had really changed since the first time, having the same deep connection, feelings they had to one another, as classical, simple and passionate. It was Yuko/Sado, Sado/Yuko, something mythical and strong. They led to the bed while kissing eagerly, falling into. Sado was on the top of Yuko, taking her shirt off, this one doing the same to her. They kissed passionately before Sado took off Yuko’s pants, giving a kiss on Yuko’s panties on which was written ‘Leader’ with a Majijo logo. Sado slowly took it off, taking a quick admirative look at Yuko’s beautiful pussy. She kissed her, rubbing her pussy with this same experimented and familiar way back a long ago. Yuko removed Sado’s bra, kissing her, looking brieftly at her between her kisses before taking off her vice boss’s pants. Sado slowly removed Yuko’s bra while kissing, this one putting one hand on her face and giving her a passionate kiss. She necked her before kissing respectfully her boobs while looking at her. Yuko made a little smile, happy to see that Sado was always showing this little part of respect. Sado kissed her boobs again while smiling, still not taking her eyes off of her, Yuko giving back the same smile. Both of them were like waiting to see who was gonna strike first, Yuko knowing that Sado wanted to control her, the vice president knowing that the girl would let her do a little. Sado slowly kissed her, their tongues tangling instantaneously, just like their bodies. She missed it, she missed this intimacy with Yuko and made her understand it, sucking her boobs with huge desire.

Sado : I missed you..! (sucking them hard, licking them, whispering) I missed you so much Yuko… you have no idea… (kissing her, biting her boobs) 

Yuko : (eyes closed) Aarh..!! Sado… 

Sado : (whispering, necking her) I missed every part of you…. (leaving kisses on her chest, her boobs) you left me in misery…. (kissing) 

Yuko : (eyes closed) Really sorryy..aaahhhh..!!

Sado : (putting 2 fingers inside her, smiling, whispering) It’s too late…. (kissing) 

Yuko : (eyes closed) Oooohhhhh..!!!!!!

Sado : (smiling, whispering) You’re really hot…. love it…. (thrusting her deeper and faster, biting her lip) 

Yuko : (eyes closed) Aaaaahhhhhh ooohhhh..!!!!!!!! 

Sado bit her lip and smiled, finding a sick pleasure to torture her. Seeing Yuko being controlled for a few minutes everytime was always gold, knowing that she was the only one who could do that to her. She used to play with the thin line of Yuko’s mind, the one that was strictly secret, which nobody wants to see it crossed usually. She looked around the room while keeping Yuko busy, looking for usual fav accessories, smiling. Taking a look at Yuko who still had her eyes closed and moaning, she really wanted to fuck her with sextoys right away. She was too excited… but unfortunately she didn’t see a single one around !! WHAT THE FUCK ?????!!!!! She desperately looked anywhere, almost panicked, thinking it couldn’t be… not now !! She finally saw a dildo, Black and Gekikara’s one but her joy quickly disappeared as she noticed some blood on it. She was disgusted and like her we all didn’t want to know whose that belongs to ! She swears it, when she’ll see the 4 Queens she’ll have a few words with them !! She focused back on Yuko, this one still moaning, and kissed her hard, sensual. It was always tempting to make her weak. When she felt her clinging more tightly to her, she smiled and thrust her with more speed, hearing the Majijo boss totally powerless. Sado in her sadist nature, fully enjoying it… 

Yuko : (eyes closed) S..Sadoo..aaaaaaahhhhhhhh..!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh aaaaahhhhhh !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Sado : (smiling) My poor angel…. (thrusting her faster while biting her lip) 

Yuko : AAAAAHHHHHH..AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Sado kept smiling, she knew that it was a matter of seconds before Yuko cums as she was so wet.

Sado : (whispering, smiling) No noo baby…. let me make you suffer a bit longer…. (kissing, smiling) 

Yuko : (eyes closed, struggling) AAAAAAHHHHHHH..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Sado : (sucking hard her boobs) Yess…. mmm…. (necking her) Yukooo…. 

She watched her brieftly while smiling before to suck hard her pussy, holding her legs tightly. 

Yuko : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OOOOOHHHHHH FUCK..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SADOOOO..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YEEEEEESSSS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAHHHHHH..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Sado smiled and licked her up and down, insisting with her clit, playing with it while thrusting her. 

Yuko : (eyes closed) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEESSSSSSS SADOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (cummed) 

Sado : (catching her breath while smiling) You’re such a turn on..!! 

Yuko smiled, quickly kissing her. She didn’t let herself completely go, Sado knew it and how she was herself fucked now, cause Yuko was in her usual posture, smiling, already on the top of her and giving her a long kiss, not allowing her to move. Sado was helpless, eyes closed. Yuko necked her, sensually, leaving kisses on her chest. Sado was prepared to feel the sweetest excruciating pleasure from the most beautiful woman who was over her, tenderly kissing her, killing her. She wanted Yuko so much, she needed to feel this touch, back again on and inside her, burning her. She moaned, shivering, feeling Yuko kissing and sucking her boobs… but this one suddenly stopped, looking at her. Sado, surprised, opened her eyes, seeing Yuko looking her right in the eyes, smiling, a smile really charming. But before Sado was about to ask why she stopped, Yuko beat her to it. 

Yuko : (caressing her cheek) My love…. 

Sado : (blushing a bit, trying to understand what she wanted to tell her) Yuko… 

Yuko : (playful smile) Come with me… 

Sado : Eh ??!! Where..wait..!!!! Yuko !!!!! 

Yuko : (who quickly put her clothes back on, smiled) Come on, hurry !!!!!! 

Sado : Ho wait a sec !!!! YUKO !!!!!!!! (doing the same) 

Yuko was already outside, waiting for her, impatient. 

Yuko : Come on !!!!!!! 

Sado finally joined her. Yuko grabbed her by her hand, the two running fast. Sado didn’t get what kind of crazy idea Yuko had in mind once again right now (she supposed that it only could be crazy coming from her anyway), but was decided to take her revenge later ! But as they approached, Sado realized and looked at her, this one eyes fixed on the horizon, smiling, happy. Sado smiled too, her heart racing. They finally arrived……… to the place where they met the first time years ago. 

Sado : Yuko… 

Yuko : (walking a few steps, stopping, looking around, staring off into the distance, smiling) Hey… how long it’s been since ? 

Sado : (smiling, joined her) Long enough to remember that it was the best memorable day of my life… 

Yuko : (looking at her, smiling) Right ? 

The two were still staring off into for a few secs before Yuko sat on the ground, Sado imitating her. 

Yuko : I was quietly watching the scenery… 

Sado : Yeah… 

Yuko : You were looking for me… we were enemies at that time… I just had transferred to Majijo… (smiling a bit while thinking about it) 

Sado : I wanted to check how tasty you were…. (Yuko smiled, shaking her head) You made quite a mess when you arrived, so I looked for you… determinated to crush you. 

Yuko : (playing) With guns and all the stuff that I wondered if I really was in a school or a yakuza organization… 

Sado : Hahahaha !!! 

Yuko : ..how many hours would I have to survive in this wild jungle, I thought I was about to join Jesus right away… 

Sado : Ooooh…!! Hahaha !!! (shaking her head) 

Yuko : (little laughter while looking at her, kept playing) The whole school was against me, it was like snipers on the rooftop ready to shoot !! One mission, kill the target, increasing the deads in this school to become the number 1 yankiis mafia ! 

Sado : Hahahaha !!!! 

Yuko : I was happy to fight… just like now… It was a great time… (looking at the sky) Everytime I could I came here, losing myself in front of this sight… lost in my thoughts… (looking off into) and you showed up with your punks ! 

Sado : (smiling, recalling it) You defeated me… 

Yuko : (looking at her, smiling) Better than that… I gave you an identity. 

Sado : Come oooon…!! (Bursting into laughter) 

Yuko : I pitied you, I said okay let’s give this poor girl a name at last to offset the defeat… 

Sado : (hitting her while laughing) You asshole !!! 

Yuko : (protecting herself) Hahahaha !!!! Aie..!!! 

Sado : Fuckin squirrel, go back to your trees !! 

Yuko : (laughing) Ho !!! I don’t look like one anymore !! But you were happy, you liked it ! 

Sado : Well I didn’t really have choice you know !! You’re a big perv, thank god you didn’t call me Cuffs or Dildo ! 

Yuko : HAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!! I thought about it though… I needed you to be one of my personal toys..AIE !!!!! 

Sado : PERV !!!!!!!! (smiled) It didn’t take me long enough to realize what type of girl you were !! (laughing) 

Yuko : Hehehe !! But still… I was really happy that day… (looking intensely at her) When I saw you… time suddenly stopped for me… you were so gorgeous… These eyes… this personality… you impressed me… 

Sado : I wanted to beat you so badly… When you reached your hand and I saw this smile on your face, I couldn’t believe how sweet you were… I fell in love… 

Yuko : (looked at her, little nice smile) Hm… 

Sado : (looking at the sky, smiling) Time flies so quickly… 

Yuko : (doing same) Yeah… 

Sado : It’s really good to be here… so peaceful… 

Yuko : That’s why I want to enjoy fully with you… forever…. (slowly getting her face close to her while smiling, kissing) 

All naturally she pushed her gently and slowly back down while they were kissing, getting on her top, smiling. We could hear only their kisses and Sado knew by Yuko’s sensual expression that the girl was gonna take back her usual posture, no chance for her to take the lead once again now. She didn’t mind, things were put back in place, it was too hot for her to see Yuko like she used to with her, remembering that it made her fall even more in love with that girl. Nothing could be sexier and beautiful, knowing how lucky she was, being with her again, having those piercing eyes into hers and this sexy smile that nobody else could replace. Yuko slowly removed her shirt, swept her hair back while staring intensely at Sado, smiling, arms straight, palms forward close to her shoulders, before giving a slow and sensual kiss. It gave Sado a sweet shock, removing her own shirt too, the two kissing passionately. Then Yuko lift her weight off Sado a bit to loosen her belt, sensually unzipping her pants while biting her lip and looking at her, sexy smile on her face before to pull them down.  
They kissed, smiling. Yuko unzipped Sado’s pants, doing same too while they were kissing. Slow motion, Yuko brieftly looking at Sado before kissing her belly, this one closing her eyes. She necked her, sensual, both sharing a long kiss. She left soft ones on her body and between her boobs, hearing her moaning. They carressed each other, kissing, Yuko necking Sado again. Hearts were pounding fast, moans getting heavier, louder and the breath faster for Sado, Yuko licking and kissing her chest while smiling. She put one hand down her panties, looking at her, kissing. Sado felt her warm hand rubbing slowly her pussy, recalling the first time when Yuko touched her. She didn’t forget any sensations and let herself be drown into that ocean of pleasure that no one would know how to describe. The more Yuko was rubbing her pussy, the more she was wet and she didn’t want that hot hand stopping just like what was happening now… but it was only to remove sensually her panties, reassuring her immediately. She then felt kisses around her belly and on her lips while Yuko removed her bra. She wanted to hide the pleasure she was feeling inside her, not giving anything yet but it was just a hard game to play cause she knew that Yuko was already aware of it… but each touch, caresses were penetrating her deeply. She missed her, she missed her so much, she needed to feel the texture of her skin against hers. 

Sado : (eyes still closed) Yuko..!

She opened her eyes, seeing Yuko smiling, kissing her. Sado touched Yuko’s breasts, this one looking at her hands, looking at her. She slowly removed Yuko’s bra, the Majijo boss letting her do without taking her eyes off of her. Sado grabbed her boobs, gropping them with softness, Yuko biting her lip while having her eyes closed, feeling Sado pulling her against her body, burying her face in her boobs. 

Sado : (whispering) I missed you..! 

Yuko : (smiling, whispering) Me too…. (kissing her, deeply while intertwining fingers with hers, taking her usual control) 

Sado : (eyes closed, blushing a bit) Aarh..! Aa..aaaahhhhhh…!! Yuk..Oooohhhhh aaaahhhhh !!!!!!!!! (Yuko was sucking her boobs in a very sensitive way) Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh..!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oooohhhhh..!!!!!!!!!! 

Yuko nibbled her nipples, still focused, licking them, kissing, going a bit faster) 

Yuko : (whispering while sucking and kissing her boobs) Seeing them erect like that…. I like it…. (kissing her hard while caressing her) mmm…. (gripping one nipple between her teeth, pulling it hard while looking at her, smiling) 

She necked her, sensual, kissing her chest, her shoulders, getting back to her lips, giving a long and deep kiss. Then she slowly went down, kissing her belly, looking at her, kissing her pussy… and sucked, licked it, hard. Sado let out a sound, feeling Yuko’s tongue fucking her hard… That conquerous girl… Sado was happy to see her in the usual leader role, making her crazy horny. Yuko’s body moving back, forth, slowly against her, this one having her moisture pooling between her legs. Yuko kissed her hard while caressing her left thigh, lifting her leg up. She slowly put 2 fingers inside her pussy, thrusting hard and deep before increasing the speed. Sado moaned. Yuko kept going, sucking hard her clit at the same time, biting it. 

Sado : (eyes closed) Yuko… Ooohhhh..Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh yeeess..!!!!!!!!!!!! Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Yuko : You’ve been waiting for me baby…. (kissing every part of her body) poor you…. (kept going) I’m gonna fix that…. (thrusting her hard while kissing, sucking her nipples) 

Sado : (eyes still closed, weak) Yu..Yuko-san..!!! AAHHH..!!!! 

Yuko : (teasing, leaving kisses) Yes my love…. (Whispering while thrusting her faster) you like it hard…. (kept going, necking her, kissing) 

Sado : (struggling, weak) Yuko..!!!!!! P..Please I..OOOHHHH..!!!!!!!!! YUKOO..!!!!!! 

Yuko : I love you…. (kissing) I deeply love you honey…. (still thrusting her faster and harder, accelerating, whispering) I’m gonna make you cum so damn hard….

Sado : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YUKO..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YU..AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Yuko : (thrusting her faster, sucking, licking her clit) My love…. mmm….

Sado : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEESSSSS AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YUKOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Yuko : (fucking her intensely) Honey..!!!!! Oohhh fuck..!!!! 

Sado : AAAHHHH..AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Yuko : (tongue fucked her) Mmm…. (whispering) Yeess honey…. (kept going hard) yeeesss..!!!

Sado : (cummed hard) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YUKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Yuko : (kept going) Yeahh…. that’s good….

Sado : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BABYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Yuko pushed herself against her for a few mins before to stop, exhausted, sweating, still over her, hands straight standing, looking at her while catching her breath, just like Sado. They stared intensely at each other, as we only could hear them breathing rapidly, Yuko kissing her hard shortly after. Sado gave back her kiss, doing the same, not wanting to stop. She had waited so long for this moment with her to happen again, she hadn’t enough, she was absorbed and couldn’t stop. It was too strong. She pinned Yuko down, surprising this one, and left kisses on her body, her heart racing, making the girl understand how she was feeling, how too hard was the attraction. She necked her, barely controlling the urge, her hand rubbing her pussy before to thrust her again. 

Yuko : (eyes closed) Aaaahhhhh..!! 

Sado : I can’t get enough of you…. (kissing, thrusting her fast, biting her ear, kept going) 

Yuko : (eyes closed, struggling) AAAAHHHHH..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Sado : (sadist smile, torturing her) Ooh no baby…. don’t fight…. (kissing, eating her out while looking at her, still smiling) I want to finish you off…. (tongue fucked her hard) mmm…. 

Yuko : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Sado : Yeess…. oohhh damn Yuko…. you’re so tasty…. 

Yuko cummed hard again, giving it all to her. And then, she was quickly back over Sado, fucking her again, pleasing her. They stopped a few mins later, catching their breath while staring at each other. Yuko smiled, fell against Sado’s chest, both drained. Sado was gently stroking her hair, kissing her forehead. 

Yuko : (eyes closed, speaking softly) Sado… 

Sado : (same tone) Yes…? 

Yuko : Your breasts are too hot… and wet…

Sado : (shaking her head) You perv…. (smiling)

Yuko : But it’s true… so comfortable… (little smile)

Sado blushed a bit. Yuko turned to her, sexy smile. She kissed her, roaring a bit sensually, which was getting her aroused. 

Sado : (eyes closed) Yuko…! (feeling her hand on her pussy) 

Yuko : (smiling) The tiger is back honey…. (biting Sado’s bottom lip, kissing)

Sado : (smiled) I can see that…. mmm…. (kissing)

Yuko lay her back, still on Sado, feeling this one wrapping one arm around her, while having the other around her chest, both having a slightly serious face while looking at the sky. 

Yuko : That guy sure is wondering where the fuck I am right now. He can fuck off !

Sado : Not only him but all the others too… 

Yuko : Still, the dude who was near Gekikara… if I’m not wrong he was the guy who bothered one of our juniors once, as some of them said. 

Sado : Yeah… As always, you noticed. 

Yuko : We have to be careful. I think we can clean up between the area and the 2 major alleys where there’s the main passage going to N street. 

Sado : Yes. 

Yuko : This way they won’t have any troubles with Keshidoka territory, it would be safer for them. With the Joydies bitches sending these guys to intimidate everyone, our girls are some easy preys… we have to watch over them. 

Sado : Yes, definitely… 

Yuko : It’s been very busy but we always manage. (smiled)

Sado : (smiling) As usual. (Looking up) Hm… the sky is really beautiful tonight… magical… 

Yuko : Yes, it is… (little smile, sat up, stretching her arms a bit) 

Sado blushed a bit, seeing Yuko’s ass right on her pussy, back turned to her and stretching like that made her aroused again. Her mind was quickly running of imagination right now…….. She bit her lip, sadist smile. 

Sado : (thinking, heart pounding) ‘If only I had one sometimes damn…’  
====About having a cock====

Unable to resist, she hugged Yuko from behind, burying her face in her hair, Yuko feeling her warm breath next to her ear. Sado kissed her shoulder before necking her. 

Sado : (whispering while sensually licking her ear) God… Yuko…! 

She slowly rubbed her pussy while keeping her other arm wrapped around her, necking her again, sensual. Yuko smiled a bit while closing brieftly her eyes, Sado smiling too. She felt Sado removing her hand from her pussy. This one kissed her nape while softly groping her boobs. They just stayed like that sitting on the ground against each other, Sado licking sensually Yuko’s ear, both smiling. Yuko changed position by facing her, sitting on her, wrapping her legs around her waist while Sado was rubbing her back, both kissing. Yuko pinned her down, necking her, sucking and kissing her boobs before to take her hand and kissed it while looking at her. She gave a kiss on her pussy, and went back to her lips. 

Sado : (rolled her over onto her back, speaking softly) Yuko…? 

Yuko : Yes…? 

Sado : Will you marry me…? 

Yuko : Eh ?? 

Sado : You’re the most important person in my life… I want to seal our love… 

Both starred intensely at each other without saying anything for a few secs. 

Yuko : That’s the best day of my life… (kissing, smiling) I will, my love… 

Sado : Damn..! (immediately kissed her for a few secs) 

Yuko : (little smile) Hey what about the ring ?? We should get one !

Sado : Fuck it… (Kissing) 

They kissed for a long time.

Sado : I’ll give you one…. but now I want to enjoy my wife’s body…. (necking her sensually, accelerating, kissing, whispering) Yuko…! 

Both were in urge sexual desire, they were going faster… 

Yuko : (eyes closed, grabbing her by her hair, wrapping one leg around her, kissing, heart racing) Sado…!! Honey… let’s have a baby…! 

Sado : (kissing, a bit surprised, whispering) You sure…? (Kissing) 

Yuko : (whispering) Yeah… (kissing) I really want one with you….! (kissing) 

Sado : (whispering, smiling) Okay…. (kissing) let’s do it….! (Breathing heavily, necking her, tightening her grip while grabbing her hair and kissing) 

Yuko : (eyes closed, whispering) Aaaahhhhh..!!!!! Mmrh..!!! Oohhh yees..!! 

Sado devoured her boobs with passion, necked her, breathing heavily, thrusting her pussy. 

Yuko : (eyes closed) Aaahhhh..!!!! (Whispering) Sado..!! I..aahhh..!!! I don’t have the pill..! 

Sado : (whispering, not stopping) Fuck..! (Kissing, kept going) Should we go back there…? (Kissing) 

Yuko : Yeah… (kissing) there’s one in my stuff… 

Sado : Okay…. (kissing) 

They quickly put their clothes back on though they were momentarily tempted to return to Rappappa’s quarter completely naked, and ran fast, hands in hands. Once they arrived near the door a few mins later, catching their breath a little, they hurriedly kissed each other, their desire increasing more as Sado carried Yuko before they entered, kissing, slamming the door. They went to Yuko’s bed (that was behind the other Queens’s stuff, placed against a part of the wall with Majijo’s flag above) and quickly took off their own clothes, throwing them away, in a hurry before to jump in it, kissing. Sado already over Yuko, necking her, this one moaning. Yuko quickly took the blue pill in her stuff that was on the bed.*The Blue Pill, for lesbian couples only who want to have a baby. Immediate effect but with the same number of months of pregnancy.* Sado took it from her while they kissed, removing the small plastic bag. She kissed every part of her body until she met her lips again, both kissing for a while. She sucked her boobs before kissing them and rubbed her pussy, looking at her. They kissed, Sado putting the pill in Yuko’s mouth, this one sucking it before Sado did the same. Then she went down and slowly put it inside her while grabbing her hair, looking at her. 

Sado : (whispering, a bit anxious) Hang on..! Honey..!! (pushing deep) 

Yuko : (eyes closed, feeling like a little electric charge in her pussy but nothing bad as it felt good but really intense) AAH..!!!!!! AAAAAHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Sado : (looking at her while thrusting her hard and fast) Baby, hang on…!! 

Yuko : (eyes closed) AAA..AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OOOOOHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Sado : (kept going faster) I love you..!! Yuko..!!! Yuko I love you..!!!! 

Yuko : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sado : Honey..!!! Yees..!!!! 

Yuko : OOOOOOHHHHHHH..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SADOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (cumming hard) 

Sado : (kept going faster) I love you..!!!!! I love you so much..!!!!!! (Kissing) Baby..!!!!!!

Yuko : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Sado : That’s… good… Oohhh Yuko..!!! 

Yuko : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sado : (totally drained, relieved) Aaarh..!!! Yuko..!! Honey..! 

Yuko : (same state) Oh God…!!! (managed to smile a little, kissing) Sado… 

Sado : (smiled, catching her breath) We’re gonna have our first child… (caressing her face, exhausted but happy) I love you… (kissing) 

Yuko : Yeah… (smiled, kissing) 

They both stared at each other for a while before Sado looked at Yuko’s belly. She kissed it, looking brieftly at her. 

Sado : (speaking softly) Hello little baby… (kissing softly her belly, smiling) You’re gonna be a beautiful child you know… (caressing it) cause your mother is an amazing and gorgeous woman…. (looking at Yuko while kissing her belly and smiling while this one caressing her head) she’s perfect…. 

Yuko : (smiling, looking at her while speaking softly too) ..and an amazing father… fantastic…. who I love so much…. (kissing for a while) You’ll be great in that role…. 

Sado : (smiling) Hm… (whispering) I hope so…. (smiling while kissing her softly)

Yuko returned her kiss while smiling too. 

Yuko : (smiling, kissing, whispering) I wonder if it’ll be a boy or a girl…. 

Sado : (whispering, smiling, kissing) What would you prefer…? 

Yuko : Definitely a boy…. (kissing) 

Sado : Really…? Why…? 

Yuko : Well, boys get less in trouble than girls…. 

Sado : Hahaha !! It’s more the reverse ! I think having a girl is more reasonnable, girls are serious… 

Yuko : If she’s like me we can pray hard everyday for her to be home quickly !! 

Sado : HAHAHAHAHA !!!!! 

Yuko : (laughing) Really !! Look at me, I’m always out, I escape somewhere that nobody knows or realizes that I left them a long time already ! Also if she has tons of boyfriends or girlfriends like I got, we’re seriously in trouble !! I don’t want to chase her around everytime she’s out or anything ! I want to protect her, I wanna know who she’s fucking and all !! 

Sado : (laughed) Come ooon !! 

Yuko : (laughed before stopping) Seriously… I want to be a good example for my kids… 

Sado : (smiled) You’re a good one, don’t worry. 

Yuko : (looking at the floor, a little melancholy) Girl or boy, I want to give my child everything I never had before… 

Sado : Yuko… 

Yuko : Being loved… happy… (eyes a bit teary) giving them love… 

Sado : Yuko..! (Feeling her sadness too, trying to comfort her) 

Yuko : I want my kids having their two parents here for them… I want to protect them… 

Sado : We’ll do our best for everything to be all right, don’t worry… (kissing) 

Yuko : (little wondering smile before to kiss her) Ah, you know… there’s also a major problem if it’s a girl… 

Sado : (little laughter) What is it ?

Yuko : Being mad with her periods… 

Sado : Hahahaha !!!!! 

Yuko : Hearing her whining, screaming MOM I’M DYING !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sado : HAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Yuko : IT’S BLEEDING AS HELL !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT STINKS SO MUCH IT’S DISGUSTING, I LOOK LIKE A BLOODY CORPSE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Sado : Oooh…!!! (shaking her head, laughing) 

Yuko : And me I’ll be like yeah, listen sweetie, it makes you in condition for your first time with a boy… 

Sado : HAHAHAHAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You’re crazy !!!!! 

Yuko : ..and gives you a painful taste of what life is actually, so get your shit together and suffer… 

Sado : OOOOH !!! Poor her..!!!! (laughing)

Yuko : She won’t want to date any guys after that, I’m telling you !! 

Sado : (laughing) With arguments like this that’s sure !

Yuko : She’ll thank me I’d have helped her to stick to girls instead…

Sado : (smiled) When you look at her parents you see the example…

Yuko : So now you see, it’s better to have a son cause I’ll traumatize our daughter and she’ll end up jumping off a rooftop !

Sado : Hahahaha !!!! (Shaking her head) You’re dumb !!! 

Yuko : So yeah, a little boy. I’ll train him everyday to the fights, he’ll be a powerful yankii… 

Sado : Like mother like son…. (kissing) 

Yuko : You’ll be a good trainer as well…. (kissing) 

Sado : I prefer to leave that to you… He’ll surely be a Rappappa too. Vice boss or leader of a gang… 

Yuko : Hm. I’ll train him to be a good leader if it’s what he wants… (smiling) 

Sado : He’ll naturally be already a great one… it’s in the genes (winked). 

Yuko : (looking at the flag above, nostalgic) Yeah… Aah… everything we’ve done for Rappappa so far… for Majijo… 

Sado : (looking at it too, same state) Protecting the top… 

Yuko : Hm. Not only being the strongest here but also among the other gangs in the streets… a reputation built… (kissing) 

Sado : Yeah… (kissing) that’s what maybe awaits our future kids if they have a similar fate…

VLAM !!!!! 

Torigoya : AAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I KNEW IT, I SAW IT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YUKO-SAN AND SADO-SAN BACK TOGETHER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THEY MADE A BABY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SO CUUUUUTE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Shibuya : Really ???? 

Gekikara : IT SMELLS SEX, HAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Black : We can feel it yeah… 

Sado : (still lying on top of Yuko, both with the sheets covering a bit their bodies) I just got her pregnant…. (smiling, necking her, kissing) 

Yuko smiled a little, kissing her too. 

Yuko : We’re married too even if we don’t have a ring ! 

All laughed before to congratulate them. 

Black : You don’t need one… (smiling) 

Yuko : Yeah ! Ah, you guys haven’t seen my ex with his fellas ? 

Shibuya : No, he called you ?! 

Yuko : I think so ! (Laughing) 

Black : You almost never pick up when we call you, worse than a minister, so this guy has no chance ! 

All laughed. 

Yuko : Where’s my phone by the way… ah ! Oh man !! 40 missed calls ! (Listening to her voicemail, all stopping to talk) He’s still waiting for me… 

Gekikara : He can wait forever !! Hahaha !!! 

Yuko : Does he even know that the night is over or what ?! Wake up dude it’s morning, check your watch ! 

All burst into laughter. 

Torigoya : You’ll have a lot to tell him… 

Yuko : You’re crazy, I’m not gonna meet him ! 

Sado : We should have recorded, he would’ve liked it… (smiling, kissing her) 

Yuko : Yeah, I would have told him sorry man I just got married and I’m already pregnant with my wife ! He would have said what the fuck..??!! Yeah baby, it’s all about timing you know…

All laughed hard. 

Torigoya : I don’t mind taking him instead if he’s free ! 

Yuko : (laughed) Go ahead, you’ll massage his cock I guess !!

All laughed hard before a silence settled, as the Queens knew that Yuko and Sado needed to be alone a bit. 

Black : We’re just behind the door… (leaving with the others) 

Yuko : Okay, we’re coming ! 

Sado : Ah, you guys !!! Next time LEAVE YOUR FUCKIN PERSONAL STUFF HERE !!!!!!!!! AT LEAST SOMETHING CLEAN GODDAMMIT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

All looked at her surprised, not understanding. She felt Yuko’s eyes asking her what was going on and answered her immediately.

Sado : N..Nothing..!! They know…

Shibuya, Torigoya, Black and Gekikara looked at each other, still not understanding what she meant and looked at her weird before they left, talking between them.

Sado : Wanna take a bath…? (Kissing) 

Yuko : Later…. (kissing, getting out of the bed, Sado imitating her) I’m gonna take a quick shower, we have to keep an eye near the prefecture. 

Sado : Yeah. 

Yuko : Wanna go first ? 

Sado : Yes, I’ll be quick… (going to the bathroom) 

Yuko : I’m not gonna escape ! (Laughing) 

Sado : (laughing) I hope you won’t !! If you’re not here I’ll find you and capture you…. 

Yuko : You already did, we’re married and having a baby, I’m prisoner !! 

Sado : That’s why I’ll make sure you won’t ever leave our house my dear…. 

Yuko : Ho, wait for the baby to come first before killing me please ! 

Sado : Aah I don’t know about that actually…. 

Yuko : Damn finally I’m wondering if it was a good idea to be married with this girl… what the hell did I fall in ?!

Sado : Hahahahaha !!!! 

Yuko : Poor baby, I’ll raise you away from this psycho ! 

Sado : Hahaha !!! I’m letting you think about your escape… (going to the bathroom) 

Yuko : It’ll be too late I’ll be already gone !! (Smiled) 

Sado closed the door. Yuko fell on the bed, thinking, not too long though, as Sado came out 10 mins later. When Yuko went to the bathroom, Sado looked at the door, with a wondering smile. She then stared at Yuko’s stuff. 

Sado : (closing her eyes, whispering) I’ll protect you… I promise…

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and sorry for being late ! This is it, Yuko/Sado. We should remind the girls not to forget their dildos...


End file.
